After breast augmentation or reconstruction (using expanders and implants), it usually necessary to exert, for a period of a few weeks, downward pressure on the breast implant to stabilize it, keep the implant in its correct position, and prevent it from rising to settle in an unnaturally high position. To accomplish this, physicians will typically recommend that the patient wear a breast band or binder that ensures that the implants settle in the infra-mammary crease in a natural position.
FIG. 1 depicts breast band 100, which is typical of a breast band in the prior art. This known breast band includes band 102, overwrap 104, and adjustable closure 106. Band 102 is usually formed from a resilient, elastic material. The band is typically a few inches in height. The height H of band 100, which is measured between upper edge 108 and lower edge 110 of the band 102, is constant. It is to be understood that the terms “upper” and “lower,” when used to reference a particular “edge” of the band, refer to the respective locations of the edges when the band is being worn by a patient.
Manufacturers of breast bands understand that the bands will be worn for relatively long periods of time (weeks). As a consequence, the bands often include overwrap 104, which is a soft, moisture-absorbent material that overlies band 102 and is intended to contact the skin of a wearer. The overwrap offers a measure of comfort to the wearer. Adjustable closure 106 enables the band to opened, as is required to place the band around the wearer's upper chest (or remove it), and to be closed so that the band remains on the wearer. The adjustable nature of the closure accommodates different body sizes, etc.
Notwithstanding manufacturers' efforts, patients routinely complain that the bands are uncomfortable. Typical complaints are that the band is too tight, tends to crease or fold over, irritates the skin and surgical incisions, and cuts into the axilla (armpit).